


"Ink angst boi who happy barfs"

by Palochist



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Paint overdose, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palochist/pseuds/Palochist
Summary: Ink decides he's in the mood to interrupt whatever sad virgin thing Error is currently doing with his paint-induced happiness, leaving Error to deal with what ensues.
Relationships: Error Sans/Ink Sans, Error/Ink
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	"Ink angst boi who happy barfs"

**Author's Note:**

> "All of them have such complex personalities and Error is just there with his chocolate, knitting needles and his barfy frenelover" - A good friend of mine

Error was absent-mindedly glitching in the antivoid after a long and trying day of stealing chocolate from Fluffytale and Underfell, feeling overly proud of his unproductive time off. He sat back on what seemed to be the only thing around, not counting the souls hanging prisoner from the blue strings above; a fat beanbag, which if anyone were to touch, would have him leave them dead where they stood.

The dark skeleton sighed contentedly and sank further into his comfortable position. He definitely deserved this, believing himself after all to be only the greatest being in the multiverse. Far better than that anomaly Ink! In fact, the greatest thing about his day was perhaps the absence of the artist, though Error wasn't sure whether to be concerned by the calmness or not. After all, Ink was known to periodically disappear for spans of time. Hah, that stupid squid probably forgot what his job even was sometimes. Knowing his scatterbrain, it was a miracle he got anything done. Error supposed that was Dream's doing, keeping Ink in check.

Whilst Error was not exactly friendly towards Dream at any time, he had to admit that the guardian was doing a great service. If he didn't try to keep Ink under control who knows how much more bullshit Error would be dealing with on a daily basis. As if the unannounced visits, annoying attitude and fighting for territory weren't enough to deal with!

Possibly the only positive to being in Ink's company was that he filled in the crushing emptiness of the antivoid, which Error refused to admit plagued his mind as well. Still, on some days, that emptiness was quite welcome over his enemy with the power of a creator and the mind of an idiot. Wait- no. No! There were no positives to talking to Ink. He was not associated with that stupid out-code. Not at all!

At that very moment, Error received a signal.

"Oh no you don't! Not today, you rainbow asshole." There was no way he was dealing with this right now. A scowl set across his skull as a puddle opened in the floor and lo and behold, a messy skeleton dressed in what Error deemed too many layers stumbled out.

"Errorrr, buddy! Howzitgoin?"

"Get the hell out of here before I dust you on the spot for ruining my day."

"Jeez, pal, what's the matter, did somebody interrupt your me-time?" 

Error glared daggers at where Ink was standing, leaving him to glance around, eyelights shifting through different shapes with each awkward blink.

"Oh! What, me? Aw c'mon Error, don'tcha think I deserve a break as well?" he teased.

"Go take your break in your stupid doodlesphere where I don't have to think about you," Error spat back with a snarl.

"Why? Can't get me out of your head?"

Ink's stupid smirk only succeeded in provoking Error further.

"Only because you refuse to stop annoying me!"

"Aww. Does thinking about me make you embarrassed? Am I not your favourite monster in the multiverse? Look how much you love to spend time with me."

The glitching skeleton only grew more pixelated at Ink's playful remarks, to the point where his eyelights disappeared to be momentarily replaced with "ERROR" signs.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE YOU CAN SHOVE THAT GIANT PAINTBRUSH!"

"... Wow, so forward of you Error."

What Error screamed next was unintelligible, but still only left Ink laughing. That is, until a large black and red blaster was summoned and pointed directly at him.

"Woah, woah, woah let's just take deep breaths Error. It's a day off, remember? Wouldn't want to go round starting any fights, would we?" 

Ink wanted to add a remark about how Error especially wouldn't want to harm his favourite person in all of the multiverse (not including himself, of course) but decided not to push his luck. As nice as it was having a break to annoy Error, he didn't feel like taking extra time off to regenerate his body when it was blown to pieces by a gaster blaster. The angered skeleton in question only responded with a cat-like hiss in what he assumed to be Ink's general direction through his glitched eyesight. 

"Hey, peace offering? You're gonna miss Undernovela at this rate." Ink tempted, holding out a bar of chocolate he had obtained for Error's inevitable meltdown. Already knowing what Ink was holding out, the destroyer, still tense and glaring, dispelled his blaster and hunched up on his beanbag. 

"I hate you so much you disgusting squid."

Through his anger and intense annoyance, if anything, Error was slightly confused at Ink's absolute bluntness. The artist was incredibly irritating, but today he was exceptionally so. Flirting? Really? Why did he of all monsters have to deal with this.  
Ink approached Error to join him on the gigantic beanbag, yet despite the unspoken rule, was left to live. He sat down, making sure to keep a good distance from the other.

"Oi. I accepted the chocolate. I didn't say you could stay."

"Error, please? I'll stay a metre away at all times I swear!"

"No."

"I bring you more chocolate next time?"

Error growled and stared into Ink's pouting face, one eyelight a teardrop and one a question mark. "Damn you and your stupid paints. Make it three metres."

"There isn't enough room for that."

"Then you can sit on the floor."

"..."

"FINE! TWO THEN. BUT YOU WILL STAY TWO METRES AWAY OR YOU'LL BE GONE FASTER THAN NIGHTMARE CAN SNIFF OUT A GENOCIDE ROUTE."

Ink smirked as he stood up and then plopped back down heavily back onto the beanbag slightly further from Error.

"Ugh, watch it Squid!"

"Hey, not my fault I tripped"

Error squinted suspiciously at the artist. Ink was clumsy with his words and certainly not the most reliable in memory, but he was nimble in combat, which Error could attest to as he found it incredibly frustrating.

"Tripped on nothing?" Error raised a brow bone.

"Heh, it's these new clothes, I guess."

"Ink, you've had that outfit for-" Error seemed to think for a moment, but having no measure of time for the timeless antivoid, came up with nothing.  
"-For ages," he finished.

"Wh- really? Huh... Aww, Error, you do pay attention!"

Ink, giggling, rocked back to lean onto Error but the glitch jumped out of his way at lightning speed with a shriek. Ink had already by some miracle bribed Error to let him stay but there was no way Error was going to tolerate the closeness. It was unusual for both of them since Ink had figured out Error's haphephobia. He was fairly good at remembering it, probably due to the inevitable reboot that would occurr afterwards, but somehow all sense was currently being ignored by the skeleton sprawled out on Error's beanbag.

Error paused his screaming only to yell "GET AWAY BEFORE YOU PUKE ON ME OR SOMETHING!" 

"Heheheh Errorrr I'm gonna puke on you..." -A pause- "...Then fall asleep on the puke on the puke on you." He stated decidedly. 

"Ink what the-" was all that could be deciphered before Error's own voice soon became a string of glitches and dial up tones, until that abruptly came to a stop too.

Error's eyes drifted up from Ink's sash until both skeletons were staring into each other's eyelights.

"You idiot,"

"Error, I speak many languages, but that was none of them." Ink burst out laughing hysterically at his rival's strange mannerisms until it faded out, the shorter wiping the last inky back tear from his eye socket with a final chuckle.   
And then he collapsed onto Error's beanbag.

The forgetful artist was old cold. Error should have known something was off! Still, the realisation hadn't hit him until he noticed a few of Ink's paint vials were empty. The idiot had drank too much of the damn stuff again, though why, Error didn't know. 

He stood still for some time, still phased by the events that had just occurred, simply staring at the one sleeping in front of him. He could destroy Ink right now and be done with it. It would be so easy...

No. It wasn't worth it. Not now that they were as close to a 'balance' as they could be. Besides, Error had seen this a few times before.

Defeated, he pulled out Ink's phone. Not only did Error remember where the artist kept it better than he himself did, but Ink also relied on his scarf most of the time to unlock the damn thing. Not that Error needed a passcode anyway. He could probably get into this small device easily on his own. However, he would prefer not to glitch up Ink's phone at that moment in time. He needed to call someone.

He scrolled through lists of unread reminders and messages from various other monsters, both in-codes and out, until he found what he was searching for.   
He rang the number until someone quickly picked up on the other end.

"DREAAAM."

"Wha... ERROR!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha *cough cough* ugh. This is my first smelly fanfiction so obviously it has to be of these two, and obviously I have to hate it, but it was inspired by a comment made by my friend and I wanted to write it simply for our entertainment, so here you have it!


End file.
